


Mayoral Wins

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: (BUT JUST THE MINECRAFT PERSONAS), (y’all know that already though), M/M, ah yes the mayoral campaign, anyway enjoy some fluff, be shipped, idk i feel like after all this time together they could definitely like, scardubs...., theyre such cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Scar and Bdubs are just working together as campaign captain and future mayor, right? Right??
Relationships: John | BdoubleO100/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Mayoral Wins

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha yes another one of these, im discovering how fun fluff is to write—
> 
> anyway y’all know the drill, mc personas only and not real people, so with that in mind pls enjoy the fic :)

It was an unbelievable miracle that they’d won the mayoral race, especially after the incredible headstart Mumbo had begun with. But there they were, choosing their offices.

“I think that room over there is already Joe’s,” Scar said as they stepped up the staircase side by side. One room for Bdubs’, one for himself and the remaining for Jellie. Bdubs nodded as he looked back and forth between the three remaining rooms.

Then he looked up at Scar, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

“Why don’t you choose first, Mr. Mayor?”

Scar grinned softly as he looked around. He was mayor now, wasn’t he? He got special treatment. The thought made him giggle a little.

He decided on the room opposite Joe, and Bdubs chose the one neighbouring him. They both grabbed their shulkers to start unpacking.

In Scar’s case, that meant multiple magical crystals and a few little bamboo shoots in flower pots (alongside the more necessary items, of course.) It was rather nice, not too cluttered but still homey.

He walked down the hallway to check on Bdubs’ office, curious to see how it was looking.

And as he entered, his eyes widened. It was wonderful— plants hung from the ceiling, a rug had been placed under the table, lanterns sat on top of packed bookshelves and a painting or two were hanging from the previously bare walls.

It was cluttered, but the nice kind. Bdubs turned around from where he was straightening a picture, a sweet smile on his face.

“You like it?”

He stepped over, meeting Scar in the doorway and pulling him down by his sash so their faces were level. Scar flushed a bright pink, vivid emerald eyes widening in surprise at the sudden intimacy.

Now, the fact that Mumbo and Grian were getting all kissy behind the scenes of their own campaign was, by far, the worst kept secret in all of Hermitcraft; Season Seven. Scar and Bdubs had kept theirs a little better.

It started at the beginning of the mayoral campaign— or, at least, when the two of them joined in —back when they first started spending all that time together, planning, scheming their success.

Their friendship grew into something more, and now they were here.

“Mm. Yes. Very pretty, Bdubs,” Scar mumbled, glancing behind himself nervously. What if Joe saw? He could definitely be here, he had every right to be here—

Bdubs noticed his sudden tension and let go, drawing back.

“It’s fine, Joe’s gone for the night.” He said. “I passed him earlier when I was getting my second shulker.”

Scar looked down again, meeting Bdubs’ eyes with an almost questioning look. The shorter man smiled, the look alone being enough to make Scar’s heart erupt into butterflies, and this time he reached for the tie to pull him into a kiss. hands linked around the back of his neck and he shut his eyes.

They could do this, they just won the mayoral election. They deserved a little celebration.

Although, maybe they should’ve heard Joe running up the stairs with a quiet string of curses as he retraced his steps to find his lost communicator. Under normal circumstances, they would have heard. But they didn’t.

However, Bdubs most definitely saw him over Scar’s shoulder as he froze outside the doorway.

Suddenly Scar was being thrown backwards, stumbling over his feet as he struggled against gravity, only to be just barely caught by a mildly surprised Joe. Quick reflexes, on his part.

It took him a moment to process.

And then as soon as he did, he was shakily stepping away, already grasping blindly for an explanation— anything, anything, he needed some kind of cover-up, this was supposed to be a secret—

“Don’t worry, you two,” Joe chuckled nervously as he looked away. “My lips are sealed.”

Scar thanked him quietly, face burning as Joe continued down the hallway with forced casualty. Both he and Bdubs stood in embarrassed silence for a few minutes until he left. He finally waved, walking out the door.

The silence continued until Bdubs broke it, voice quiet but with a hint of a laugh to it.

“...Whoopsie.”

Scar giggled, rubbing his neck as he leaned against the desk. Bdubs snaked arms around his torso, planting a kiss on his cheek and relaxing into his chest once he had moved from his spot beside him.

Joe wouldn’t tell, right? Probably not. Either way, Scar didn’t really want to think about that right now. Worst case scenario, everyone knew, and they got mildly flustered— but that was all.

Plus, even if that happened, the feeling of Bdubs’ heartbeat softly thumping against his own and arms wrapped tightly around him was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i dont think these two are really a thing yet but honestly,,,, theyre cute together ngl. anyways have a spectacular morning/evening/night!


End file.
